I Think She Feels I'm Already Lost
by CaliforniaRockin'101
Summary: ONESHOT Oliver is about to tell Lily he loves her, but someone else gets in the way.


Hannah Montana – I Think She Feels I'm Already Lost

Disclaimer – I do not own any Hannah Montana characters or "Lost" by Menudo.

* * *

It was impossible. It was unheard of. I could hardly believe it myself.

Jake was showing an interest in Lily. And she was returning the interest.

_It's getting hard to breathe  
I'm trying to make her see  
but she don't really know that I  
I'm trying to find a way, to tell her everyday  
But she just goes along, so I_

I should probably start from the beginning.

It was Friday, my favorite day of the week. The one day I always knew I would see Lily because we had to go to school, but we didn't have to worry about homework or anything afterwards. I usually spent Friday afternoon with Lily, Miley too a lot of the time.

But this Friday was special. I was finally going to tell Lily I loved her.

_I don't wanna be the only one that knows  
That somebody can come along and just  
Take her right from me  
I'm standing shaky ground  
But I've been thinking that I'm gonna' lose it 'cause_

Miley ran up to my locker before school, just as I was getting ready to leave it and talk to Lily.

"Miley, I don't really have time to talk right now." I said.

"But Oliver, Jake's back!" She cried.

"Zombie boy's back from Antarctica?" I replied.

"Yeah, he's talking to Lily right now." She said excitedly.

"He is?" I gulped.

"Yeah, come on." Miley dragged me towards Lily's locker. We turned the corner.

Jake had his "I'm the hottest guy in the building" smile on, Lily was in her "_You're_ the hottest guy in the building" pose, and I had my "I just got my heart crushed" face on.

"I gotta go." I stammered, and pulled my arm out of Miley's grip. I ran down the stairs to the lunch tables, sat at an empty one, and buried my hands in my face so nobody would see me cry.

_I'm losing my head  
I'm losing my mind  
I'm losing control of myself this time  
She's got me losing my head (Losing my head)  
I'm losing my mind (Losing my mind)  
I'm losing my way but I think she feels I'm already lost  
I'm already lost_

* * *

So that brings us to now.

Miley sat next to me at one of the tables by Rico's.

"Where's Lily?" I mumbled, staring at my melting ice cream cone.

"Um, she's with Jake." Miley said uncomfortably.

"Of course." I sighed.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Miley asked.

_I wish that I could see (see)  
What is making you (you)  
feel that you should be concerned (should be concerned)  
My love is like a gunshot  
All it takes is one shot  
For me to blow it all away_

"I was going to tell Lily I loved her today." I said quietly.

Miley stared at me, stunned.

"You're going to tell her, aren't you? Now I can never-"

"How long have you liked her?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. I've been in love with Lily so long I can't even remember. And Jake just ruined it." I confessed.

_I don't wanna feel like I'm just wasting time  
Its gotta be with you and no one else  
Do you notice me  
I need to know right now  
Girl I've been thinking that I'm gonna lose it cause_

"Oliver…Lily loved you too." Miley said. "She…she thought you weren't interested so she gave up."

My heart broke all over again. "I blew it. I'm so stupid. I should have said something-"

_I'm losing my head  
I'm losing my mind  
I'm losing control of myself this time  
She's got me losing my head  
I'm losing my mind  
I'm losing my way but I think she feels I'm already lost_

"Go talk to her." Miley pointed to the counter, where Lily and Jake had just sat down.

"Okay." I breathed in deeply, and walked over to her. "Lily, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Oh, we gotta go, we're going to _Hannah's_ concert." Jake said with a wink.

"Catch you later." I sighed.

* * *

I watched the waves roll up and down the shore, the moon reflecting off the dark water, the cool sand against my hands. I heard someone walk up and sit next to me.

"Go away." I grumbled, not even bothering to look over and see who was there.

The person grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards them.

It was Lily.

_Maybe I'm trying to hard  
But girl you got me nervous  
By now you should have noticed me  
And what will it take  
Do I have to lay across your door in chains  
Your driving me insane girl_

"Aren't you supposed to be at the concert with _Jake_?" I said his name with disgust.

She stared at me, tears welling up in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't like Jake." She whispered.

I stared at her blankly.

"I don't like Jake…I like you." She said. "Actually…I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled.

"Such a donut." She rolled her eyes, grabbed my collar, and pulled my face down to hers. Our lips finally met.

_I'm losing my head  
I'm losing my mind  
I'm losing control of myself this time  
She's got me losing my head (Losing my head)  
I'm losing my mind (Losing my mind)  
I'm losing my way but I think she feels I'm already lost_

I may have been lost, but I wasn't anymore.

* * *

A/N: Aww, I just had to give it a happy ending. :) So, kinda random oneshot. I thought of it while I was listening to Lost, so I just had to put it in, haha. Hope you liked it, review and tell me what you thought!

-CaliforniaRockin'101


End file.
